Le plus beau jour de ma vie
by HardGla
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de la meilleure amie de Sasuke mais tout dérape! Quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il sur les deux jeunes gens? Et quelle est la graine qui a engendré tout ça? Hétéro Sasuke x Mia mais convient à l'imagination de tout le monde bien sûr :p Pour l'instant un rating K mais bientôt du M


_Salut tout le monde alors je teste ma toute première fanfic sur Naruto! Soyez indulgents :p et gomen si il y a des fautes qui traînent..._

_Sasuke appartient au vilain méchant Masashi Kishimoto (ainsi que tout les autres personnages d'ailleurs) seule Mia et à moi! Mouahahahahahahah_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et ceux et celles in love de Sasu imaginez vous à la place de notre petite Mia :D enfin je pense aux choses les plus intéressantes hein ^^_

**Chapitre I**

Samedi 28 janvier. Il était tard, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, elle avait 18 ans et avait passé l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie et ça ne faisait que débuter. Tout avait commencé ce matin lorsque vers 9h une petite bande de jeunes adultes vint sonner à sa porte.

**: **Salut Mia ! Joyeux anniversaire ! _dirent-ils tous en cœur._

**Mia :** Hum…beuh…brrr… _répondit-elle les yeux fermés avec un air boudeur dessiné sur le visage._

Elle était encore endormie et pas du tout cohérente dans ses propos. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, elle était encore en pyjama et portait une petite nuisette blanche en satin très aérienne.

**Naruto :** Eh ben comme d'hab elle a la tête dans le cul ! Elle est pire que Shikamaru au réveil ! _dit-il à ses amis, les mains derrière la tête, tout en ricanant._

**Shikamaru :** C'est bon la ferme Naruto. _Soupira Shikamaru ennuyé._

**Temari : **Vous allez arrêter vous deux ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous envoyer des pics depuis qu'on a bougé ! _dit-elle passablement agacée._

**Sakura : **Elle a raison si vous continuez comme ça je m'occuperais personnellement de vos cas et je vous mettrais une bonne raclée ! m_enaça-t-elle en présentant son poing aux deux concernés._

**Naruto : **Mais on a rien fait de mal.

**Sakura : **La ferme ou je t'en colle une !

**Naruto :** Mais,…, mais euh…Aïeeeeee ! Non s'il te plaît Sakura-chan ! Aïe ! Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Dis donc t'es vraiment pas commode aujourd'hui…_dit-il tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne_. Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?! _chuchota-il à l'oreille de Saï. Ce dernier soupira exaspéré. _

**Sakura : **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

**Shikamaru :** Galère…_souffla le brun alors que Sakura repris ses représailles à l'encontre du jeune blond._

**Hinata : **N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan calmez-vous s'il vous plaît…On est quand même là pour faire passer une bonne journée à Mia, pas pour se disputer pour des futilités…_Le ton doux de la jeune Hyuuga sembla apaiser la situation._

**Sakura : **C'est vrai tu as raison. Quant à toi tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux._Adressa-t-elle à Naruto avec un regard noir avant de reprendre place dans les bras de Saï, son petit ami, tandis que Naruto vint embrasser Hinata tout en la remerciant de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de sa meilleure amie._

**Tenten : **Ne Mia-chan tu vas te préparer ?! On a prévu une journée d'enfer pour toi !

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, la jeune femme répondit :

**Mia : **Euh… Mais sinon sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?…Et surtout pourquoi vous êtes tous habillés comme ça ? Quelque chose m'a échappé ou…

En effet, ils étaient tous super classes. Les filles portaient de jolies robes de couleurs différentes correspondant à la personnalité de chacune. Ainsi, Sakura portait une longue robe noire à bretelles, fendue des deux côtés jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Ino avait une robe à bustier, du même bleu que ses yeux, qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou et elle avait marqué sa taille grâce à une petite ceinture noire rehaussée de strass. Hinata avait une longue robe vaporeuse violette, à fines bretelles et plissée dans toute sa partie basse. Tenten avait lâché ses cheveux et portait une longue robe blanche fendue d'un côté avec des fines bretelles ailées d'un voile blanc transparent. Quant à Temari elle avait opté pour une robe couleur marron clair, courte à manches longues avec le bas légèrement évasé qu'elle avait soulignée avec une fine ceinture de taille dorée. Toutes avaient un maquillage naturel assorti à leur teint respectif. Les garçons, quant à eux avaient opté pour des costards noirs, chemises blanches, cravates noires et chaussures noires vernies. Seul l'un d'eux portait une chemise grise.

**Ino : **Mais voyons ma chérie c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !

**Mia : **Ah oui c'est vrai…_dit-elle en affichant un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

**Ino : **Bon laissez-moi faire je m'occupe d'elle._Dit-elle tout en poussant la principale intéressée à l'étage._

**Mia : **Hey Ino! Euh entrez les amis et faites comme chez vous! _Cria-t-elle à l'intention des jeunes lycéens tout en disparaissant à l'étage._

Mia vivait seule dans un grand loft assez luxueux , composé de 2 étages, à la décoration ultra moderne et épurée. Ses parents étant deux chefs d'entreprises hors du commun, ils étaient tout le temps en déplacement. A l'âge de 15ans, elle leur avait exprimé le souhait de se fixer à Konoha afin de terminer paisiblement ses études. Ceux-ci étant d'abord réticents lui avaient finalement accordé leur confiance après qu'elle eut fait ses preuves dans l'auto-gérance. Les quatre couples s'installèrent alors dans le salon et se mirent à discuter joyeusement du déroulement de la journée. Seul Neji et Saï demeuraient silencieux. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux et aux cheveux onyx d'une rare beauté, celui vêtu de la chemise grise, fit alors une proposition au reste du groupe.

**Sasuke :** Bon moi je vais chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner. Kiba, Shino, Gaara, vous venez avec moi ?

**Kiba: **Bien évidemment de toute façon lorsqu'il s'agit d'apprêter quelqu'un ma chère et tendre n'y va pas de main morte et ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps. En plus j'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul à tenir la chandelle au milieu de tous les autres…

**Sasuke : **Hn…

Les deux autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer par un simple hochement de tête et ils partirent tous les quatre dans le café du coin.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Mia…

**Ino : **Allez ma choupette tu seras bientôt prête alors restes tranquille que je puisse discipliner cette tignasse !

**Mia : **Aïeuhhhhh ! Ino ! C'est vraiment nécessaire tout ça ?!

**Ino : **Bien évidemment ! C'est ta journée et il faut que tu sois la plus belle !

**Mia : **Pffff…_râla-t-elle._

Environ une demi heure avait passé et les jeunes garçons rentrèrent les bras chargés de café, chocolat et thé ainsi que de diverses pâtisseries et viennoiseries. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Sasuke en tête, ils aperçurent une forme déambuler dans les escaliers. C'était une magnifique jeune femme à la silhouette élancée et à la peau légèrement hâlée. Elle avait de beaux cheveux châtain clair, tombant dans le milieu de son dos. Ils avaient été légèrement ondulés pour l'occasion. Ses yeux était d'un bleu profond et brillant qui tirait sur le gris lorsqu'ils étaient exposés à la lumière, leur contour était tracé au crayon noir et ses long cils rehaussés d'un mascara les densifiant. Quant à sa bouche, elle était pulpeuse et avait l'air tellement douce délicate et sucrée. Ses lèvres étaient habillées d'un rouge flamboyant. La jeune lycéenne portait une sublime robe rouge vif très longue, dos nu, jusque dans le bas de ses reins et avec un décolleté plongeant à l'avant. Elle avait une poitrine de taille moyenne mais cela la mettait très bien en valeur. Les célibataires du groupe en restèrent bouche bée. Seul Sasuke sembla reprendre une certaine contenance.

**Mia : **Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était beaucoup trop ! Même les mecs les plus impassibles du groupe ont eu une réaction, tu te rends compte ! _soupira-t-elle._

**Ino : **N'importe quoi tu es superbe !

Sasuke s'approcha alors d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Sasuke : **Elle a raison tu es magnifique…

**Mia : **M-Merci Sasuke..._lui répondit-elle rougissante._

Sur ce, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres qui étaient restés au filles n'arrêtaient pas de complimenter Mia qui était de plus en plus gênée mais elle était heureuse de se retrouver au milieu de tous ses amis. Ils s'installèrent alors autour de la grande table à manger et dévorèrent tout ce que les garçons avaient ramenés. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé Naruto pris enfin la parole.

Naruto : Bon comme vous le savez tous aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Mia ! Yeahhhhhhh ! Elle est enfin majeure et chacun de nous a prévu une petite surprise pour la demoiselle. Bien sûr elle aura également ses cadeaux mais plus tard ! Allez on commence par celle d'Hinata et moi-même ! _hurla Naruto super enthousiaste._

**Mia :** Mais…euh…c'est trop vous n'auriez pas dû…c'est…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dehors avec à leur suite tout le reste de la bande.

**Sakura : **Décidément cet abruti ne changera jamais ! _soupira-t-elle._

**Sasuke : **J'te l'fais pas dire._Lui sourit-il légèrement, sourire auquel répondit Sakura de façon plus enthousisate._

C'est ainsi que la journée commença par une matinée shopping offerte par Naruto et Hinata. Pour le déjeuner, Hinata qui était une cuisinière hors pair avait également préparer un bento spécial pour chacun. Puis la journée se poursuivit par la visite du grand aquarium de Konoha, cadeau de Gaara et Shino, qui savaient que la jeune Mia appréciait tout particulièrement le monde marin. Elle avait déjà plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Enfin, l'après-midi s'acheva par un cinéma offert par Shikamaru et Temari, où les jeunes gens peu disciplinés mirent un peu la pagaye entre batailles de pop corn et fous rires. La nuit venait de tomber et ils allèrent dîner dans le plus prestigieux restaurant japonais de Konoha, un cadeau de Sakura et de Saï. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, Neji et Tenten les amenèrent dans un karaoké où ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins. Cependant Mia, même si elle s'amusait réellement, semblait pensive et cela n'avait échappé à personne, tous la connaissant dans les moindres détails. En effet, depuis le début de la journée Mia se posait beaucoup de questions et ce sur une personne bien particulière : Sasuke, son meilleur ami. Depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de la zieuter et elle se demandait pourquoi. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?! Bref de toute façon il finissait toujours par tout lui dire, elle saurait donc bientôt alors autant profiter pleinement de sa journée même si cela devenait de plus en plus gênant. Evidemment, tout le monde avait remarqué le comportement du jeune brun et cela en laissait plus d'un perplexe …

**Ino : **Bon allez, c'est notre tour maintenant ! Pour le clou du spectacle, mon cher et tendre et moi-même vous emmenons tous en boîte ! Youhou ! _Cria-t-elle dans une pose victorieuse, ce qui fit rire les filles. _Les cadeaux ça sera pour demain soir.

Tout le monde était plus que partant et ils allèrent de ce pas dans la plus réputée des boîtes de nuits de Konoha : The Diamond. Chacun avait sa bouteille d'alcool et ça promettait. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques heures ils se retrouvèrent ivres en train d'enflammer le dance floor et les couples s'embrassaient passionnément. Même les plus coincés comme Hinata, Neji, Shino et Gaara s'étaient lâchés. Ces deux derniers avaient même réussi à draguer deux charmantes demoiselles. Quant à Sasuke, il restait assit un verre à la main tout en gardant un œil distrait sur Mia. Cette dernière semblait attiser l'intérêt de nombreux jeunes hommes ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Mais étant lui-même assaillit par de nombreuses groupies, qu'il refoulait illico, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer entièrement sur elle ce qui avait le don de particulièrement l'agacer. Puis ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva. Un jeune homme assez beau avait accosté Mia et ils dansaient désormais collés serrés. Le garçon avait une main sur la fesse de la jeune femme ce qui fit sortir Sasuke de ses gonds. Il se leva alors brusquement envoyant valser toutes les filles autour de lui et se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers sa meilleur amie et l'intrus indésirable. Il tapota alors l'épaule de l'homme qui se retourna.

**Jeune homme :** T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Sasuke : **C'est moi qui accompagne cette charmante demoiselle alors bouges vite de là avant que je m'énerve !

**Mia :** Sasuke…

Le jeune homme sembla être impressionné par le charisme et l'aura menaçante de Sasuke et lui laissa la jeune femme.

**Sasuke :** T'inquiètes. Je ne supporte juste pas qu'un gros porc tel que lui te touche de la sorte.

**Mia :** On ne faisait que danser Sasuke…

**Sasuke :** Ca m'étonnerait que lui ne pense qu'à ça étant donné la façon dont il louchait dans ton décolleté. Je préfère prévenir que guérir…

**Mia :** Je ne savais pas… Merci Sasuke.

**Sasuke : **Hn…

Il avait une main sur sa hanche et elle sa tête sur son épaule. Ils dansèrent comme ça un petit moment quand tout à coup malgré son état Mia sembla retrouver un moment de lucidité.

**Mia :** Sasuke ...

**Sasuke : **Hn?!

**Mia :** Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te demande.

**Sasuke : **Vas-y.

**Mia :** Voilà en fait il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin… Je te trouve étrangement… étrange aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ou quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Et ne me dis pas non je te connais par cœur !

**Sasuke : **Décidément je ne peux rien te cacher ça en devient lassant. _Cela fit rigoler la jeune femme. _Voilà Mia Je…Je…Tu sais je repensais à…cette fameuse nuit. Tu te souviens ? _Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement._ Et bon je me disais que c'était…

**Mia : **Une erreur ! Oui je sais Sasuke ! C'est juste pour ça que tu étais étrange aujourd'hui ?! On en a déjà parlé, on était bourrés et on a été vraiment stupides.

**Sasuke : **Je sais, mais…

**Naruto :** Alors les amis vous vous amusez bien ?!

**Mia :** Oui ! Super ! Tu me fais danser ?!

**Naruto :** C'est toi la reine de la soirée ! A vos ordres princesse !

C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa un Sasuke en plan en proie à ses réflexions, repensant au passé une bouteille à la main...


End file.
